Teenage sparks!
by Aliko
Summary: Aliko is a young teenage girl who has just moved to a new school, and along with finding new love, she is coming to terms with herself and life. Will she be able to keep her secrets from the guy she loves? and how will she cope with jealous.?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 – New school

**Chapter1 – New school**

"Get your lazy butt out of bed." Yelled Aliko's Mother.

"Nooo." Groaned Aliko hanging on to the head bored as her mother pulled at her feet, trying to get her up. "You're going to be late for school."

"So I don't want to go!" Aliko replied.

"If you don't get up I'll sit on you."

"Ok, I'm up!"(Aliko's mum was … shall we say large) her mother went down stairs to make breakfast. Aliko got out of bed and turned her stereo up full blast with MCR welcome to the black parade. She wore her skinny black jeans, van shoes (black with love hearts), A studded black belt, a brown T-shirt and her snazzy glasses (black with orange on the inside of the arms.)

**(Later at her new school)**

"Ah, here we are room 24, first lesson, maths, Miss Choudry." Said the head master, his shirt untucked and his tie penuted. "Uh, um thanks sir." Said Aliko with the over whelming urge to run. The head master left her standing there and disappeared down the stairs. Aliko was just about to run when the door burst open, as she assumed Miss Choudry her maths teacher Stormed out red faced. A boy followed her out, he looked awesome, and he looked EMO, blue tinted hair, spiky, facial piercing and a cheeky grin. Miss spun around on her heels and yelled "What the hell were you thinking." Then she spotted Aliko standing there and went even redder if that was possible. The boy winked at Aliko. She blushed. "Ah, yes um, sorry about that, you must be the new girl, um, uh." Said Miss Choudry. "Aliko." She replied.

"Aliko, cool name I'm Vai." The boy said pushing passed the teacher, holding out a hand. "Vai, nice!" said Aliko taking his hand.

"Hmm, ok then, to make up for what you did you can show, um … Aliko that's it, you can show Aliko around the school." Miss Choudry said smiling.

"Really? … Sweet!" replied Vai wiping the smile of her face. Aliko and Vai realized they were still holding hand, let go then looked sheepishly at each other.

**(At break time)**

"Right, this is Phil the gay, Erico the girly Goth, Lily the mad Madame, Laura the nature freak, Kayno the music guy and Drikon the plain insane." Said Vai pointing out his friends, "Guys this is Aliko." There was a murmur of Hi, hello and cool as a reply. "ER, hello nice to meet you guys." Said Aliko shaking hands with a few of them. They carried on with the confiscation that Vai had interrupted. "I'm not that noticeable give me some credit, not everyone thinks I'm gay!" said Phil waving his arms around like a crazy person. "Lily, did you think I was gay the first time you saw me?" he added.

"My dog knew, anyway you ware pleated shirts, make-up, bows in your hair and you wear dolly shoes, Oh and you have a boyfriend. Blind and deaf people know you gay DEAD people know your." Said Lily flicking through the music on her phone. "Oh, for god sake do you have to be so cruel, Aliko what do you think?" said Phil, Aliko didn't even need to say anything, he could tell from her expression. "To be honest Phil, it's a bit obvious." Aliko chipped in. everyone looked at her kinda strangely, she felt uncomfortable. "I guess that's sort of true." Said Phil scratching his head. Everyone turned to look at him. "Ok, it's true!" Phil said cracking under the pressure of the gang's stare.

"So Aliko what kinds of music do you like?" said Lily changing the subject. Kayno looked round suddenly at them as he became interested in the confiscation. "I like MCR, Greenday Bullet for my valentine, Slipknot, Killswitch engage and thirty seconds to mars." Said Aliko slightly uncertain. Lily and everyone looked straight at Kayno as he put down his guitar and approached Aliko. "Is that true?" he asked Aliko.

"Yes, duh who doesn't?" replied Aliko being cheeky.

"Oh my god, me too!" Kayno said putting an arm around Aliko's shoulders. Aliko smiled. "Cool!" she said. Vai saw what was happening and came over pulling Aliko out the reach of Kayno. While going red he said "Art next, come on." After Vai and Aliko disappeared round the corner Kayno asked "What the hell was that about?!"

"Can't you tell … he likes her, I mean _like_ likes her." Said Laura.

"Oh really, he dose, dose he … well we'll gust see about that now wont we." Kayno said Grinning. The rest of the gang started to worry.

**(In art class)**

"To day we are changing subject to surrealism." Mr Metro said. There were some groans from the class, Aliko didn't mind though, she all ready covered that in her last school. "What the hell is that?" Vai whispered in her ear. (He made sure he was sitting next to her.) "Oh it's like what you feel on the inside and it's kinda made up, like a fish walking down the road or something." She giggled after she said this, so did Vai, this caught the attention of the class and unfortunately it also caught the attention of Mr Metro. "Do we have something to share with the class?" said Mr Metro.

"No sir." Aliko and Vai chorused.

Sir set them work, to create a picture of your minds image in a surreal style. The class groaned again, but Aliko smiled, Vai looked at her oddly and then smiled at her. "What was that look for?" said Aliko puzzled.

"Oh nothing, don't worry." Vai replied, turning to his work. Aliko did the same.

At the end of the lesson they looked at each others work. "That good." Said Aliko taking Vai's work. "Thanks!" said Vai taking Aliko's work. His jaw dropped as he looked down at her work. "What's wrong Vai?" queried Aliko. "Your work … it's FUCKING brilliant how the hell you did that?" said Vai way too loudly. The whole class and Mr Metro turned round and stared at them. "Vai! What your language." Said sir.

"Sir look at Aliko's work." He said, Mr Metro walked over to them as the class watched. "Oh my Aliko this is Good, wear did you learn to draw like this?" Asked Mr Metro shocked. The bell rang; Aliko grabbed her bag and legged it outside, going bright red. Vai followed her out tripping over some stools on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 – The story behind the picture

**Chapter2 – The story behind the picture**

**(In the play ground after art)**

"Aliko, wait up … why did you run out like that?" said Vai huffing and puffing from running after her. "Look, I just don't want to talk about it." Said Aliko stopping for him to catch up. "Hey guys!" said Phil coming towards them at a steady skip with the others following him. Aliko walked away from them, walked straight into Kayno, messing his green tinted hair up and carried on walking. "What happed to her?" said Kayno sorting out his hair. "Oh, just move." Said Vai following her.

"What do you thing is up with them?" said Lily.

"Duno, lovers spat maybe." Said Drikon.

"Aliko, wait." Said Vai grabbing Aliko by the arm and sitting her down on a bench. "Take a deep breath and let it all out." He added sitting down next to her. She did so. "Ok, when I was little and we were still living in Japan, my dad was taking my brothers on holiday, I was supposed to go but I got sick so I stayed home with my mum. The plain they were on crashed into a motorway, everyone on the plain died and the plain took out fifteen cars and a lorry, ten of the cars had children inside them. Aliko began to weep. She buried her face in her hands. Vai put his arms around her and held her tight. "I never knew, I'm so sorry." He Vai whispered in her ear as he buried his face in her hair.

Meanwhile over where the others were standing, Kayno said "I can't believe it, he's all ready making a move!"

**(The next day before school)**

"Hey guys, like me new outfit, its fantabulous!" Phil said running up the steps in alumnus orange socks pulled up over his knees, orange top, shirt and bow. "Oh … Phil … you've been tangoed, mate!" said Laura. "Anyway, carry on Vai." He told them all about Aliko and her family, what she said yesterday as well. "Oh, dear god, why didn't she tell us before, how's she holding up?" said Drikon shocked.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since yesterday." Vai replied.

"Dose she need a shoulder to cry on?" said Kayno hopefully.

"NO!" shouted Vai frowning. He realized the look he was getting then said "Look here she comes."

"Sorry I'm late guys, my alarm clock didn't work." She said as she got up the steps. "Oh, Aliko!" the Gang chorused, and gave her one big group hug. Aliko gave Vai a very nasty look. "WHY did you tell them, you idiot?!" she snapped Vai.

"I'm sorry I just thought that …" Aliko cut him in short. "JUST, just don't worry about it." She smiled at him. "It was ages ago; you learn to live with it." Aliko said as the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Is everyone gay

**Chapter 3- Is everyone gay?**

"You think Batman and Robin ONLY fight crime together." Said Phil.

"You think everyone is gay." Said Erico

"Everyone is … they just don't know it yet!" persisted Phil.

"For god sake, when will you get it through your homosexual head of yours, NOT EVERYONE IS GAY.!" Shouted Erico. The bell for the end of school. "Anyway see you tomorrow."

"Byeeee."

**(Next day at school)**

"Oh dear lord!" said Erico as she and the gang watched Phil come up the steps. He hadn't brushed his hair, his bows were wonky and he was wearing, Oh no, he was wearing green. He looked at the others then burst into tears. "Oh no, it's the end of the world, he's wearing green!!" said Drikon. "If gay means happy, then why am I so sad?" blubbered Phil.

"What happened?!" said Aliko worrying for his sanity.

"Derrick dumped me!" Phil cried. The others looked at each other, wondering what to say. "You poor thing, don't worry, we'll do something fun I know we'll um … we'll go shopping." Said Lily "That will keep your mind off Derrick."

"DERRICK!!" shouted Phil "We uses to go sh sh sh sh SHOPPING!" he cried even harder.

"Oh now you've done it, look Phil." Said Vai holding out a sports magazine "Tennis players wear shorts even in winter!" he added.

"It won't help … well maybe a little, but no one can replace Derrick." Sniffed Phil taking the magazine. The bell went for first period, Phil ambled to class.

**(After first period)**

"Oh SHIT." Said Vai.

"Bullshit." Said Kayno.

"But, no, that can't be true!" Vai pleaded.

"It never leaves this confiscation." Said Kayno.

"Scouts honour." Said Vai as they left the empty classroom heading for the for the play ground. As they got to the corridor Aliko flew round the corner running into Vai and taking him to the floor with her. She scrambled to her feet dragging him up with her, saying "Hide me!" Vai pushed her into the classroom, she hid behind the door just as a punky looking kid came round the corner, he stared at Vai and Kayno then carried on walking out of sight. Kayno reached round the door, caught Aliko by the arm and pulled her out sending her flying into via for the second time but got her balance. "What the hell!" said Vai holding both her arms. "What was that about?" said Kayno.

"Um, well long story short … my X boyfriend has moved to this school." Said Aliko embraced.

**(At break)**

"No way." Said Erico "You have an X." the whole gang was shocked.

"Oh, SHIT, hear he comes!" Aliko said Ducking behind Vai.

"Oi, just go face him." Said Vai pulling her away. As the boy reached them Aliko said "Alex."

"Aliko." Said the boy now named Alex. "Could I talk to you … in privet?" he said pulling Aliko away from the gang. "Whose that that lovely piece of gorgeous in green over there? Um … could you give him my number?" Alex said handing her a piece of paper.

"Uh … you're GAY?!" Aliko blurted out.

"Well…" he said "I'm Bi."

Once Aliko had got back to the others she walked over to Phil. She gave him Alex's number. "What's this?" Phil queried. Aliko had no expression on her face as she said "It' Alex's number, he asked me to give it to you." Everyone looked at each other. Aliko looked over to Vai. He was shaking. He burst out laughing; Aliko ran over and hit him round the head with the folder. "SHUT UP!" she yelled. Vai was on the floor rolling with laughter, going redder and redder.

Phil glanced over at Alex; he was biting his lip and then shyly waved at him. Meanwhile Vai shouted "HAHA you HA went out with a GAY guy HAHAHA." Aliko bent down and hit him even harder. Phil waved back and pocketed his number.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Party time

**Chapter 4 – Party time**

"He, he, he, you went out with a gay guy." Said Vai.

"Oh shut up you idiot … he's Bi, there's a difference." said Aliko raising her folder to hit him with. "Aliko? What are you doing this weekend?" asked Lily. "Oh I'm throwing a big party, my mum is in hospital, so we get the whole house to our selves, and you're all invited." Said Aliko lowering the folder. "WHOOOO! Party time!" said Drikon and Laura.

"Wait, why is your mum in hospital? Are you sure it will be all right?" said Erico. "Yes, I'm 17 and I have alcohol, food and any of you can crash at my house over the weekend, my mum is in hospital for over eating, from depression. So you al coming?" said Aliko quickly.

"To right."

"I'm there!"

"Totally."

"Cool!" said Aliko.

**(At break)**

"Tow weeks before we end school for good!" said Phil "I can't wait for prom night." He added excitedly.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about the prom." Said Aliko slapping her forehead.

Meanwhile, away from the others Vai and Kayno walked together, "Kayno, I really like Aliko, I mean _REALLY _like her." Said Vai biting his lip and looking at Kayno. "Oh, I never knew." Kayno replied with no expression. Once they had reached the gang Vai sat down near Aliko and started to poke her out of boredom. "Do you mind you prick?" said Aliko grabbing his hand. "OOOH, you now you like it really." Said Vai with his usual cheeky grin and lifting his eyebrows. Aliko sat down on his lap and put a hand on his chest. "OH yeh, to right." She said sarcastically putting her arms around him. "Yuck you two." Said Phil.

"Piss off pansy, can't you tell we're in love?" snapped Vai.

"Oh, yes our love is unbreakable." Laughed Aliko.

"Yes, its like, I'm the blood in your veins, ay cherub?" said Vai chuckling. "Oh yes honey bun, were soul mates." Said Aliko giggling. Vai looked at her strangely as everyone laughed. "Go on kiss him then." Said Lily. "Yeh." Everyone laughed. So they did, right on the lips. Once they stopped they looked at each other then kissed again and again and again. "OK!! We get the point." Shouted Kayno green with envy. "We get the picture." He added getting embarrassed. Everyone looked at him and he ran off. "What was that about?" said Laura. "OI!!" she shouted when she looked round to find Aliko and Vai still kissing.

**(Getting ready for the party)**

"Hey, Aliko, were do you want me to put the WKD'S?" asked Lily holding a big crate of them up. "Oh, just put it by the whisky." Aliko said pointing to a few bottles of Jack Daniel's.

**(When everyone got to her house.)**

Everyone had WKD red, blue or both in there hands. The music was so loud they couldn't even hear the thoughts. Vai handed Aliko another WKD. It was about Midnight when they decided to play the wardrobe game. Aliko spun the bottle it landed on … Vai. "OOOOOOOOOOO" everyone said. They went to the cupboard and they both got in together. All the others could hear outside the cupboard was crashing as thing got knocked over.

Meanwhile inside the cupboard Aliko and Vai were going at it like animals. Kayno opened the cupboard to find Aliko and Vai's arms wrapped round each other, then when they realized the door was open Vai said "Five more minuets." He closed the door. There was more crashing as things fell off there shelves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Uh two brothers

**Chapter 5- Uh two brothers**

Everyone woke up with bad hangovers. Aliko looked round the room "Where's Erico?" she said.

"She out here" came the voice of Vai. Aliko got up almost tripped over lily and landed on Phil; he was half hanging of the sofa. "Ow!" said Phil pushing her off. "Sorry Phil." Said Aliko heading to the kitchen. She stood next to Vai and laughed with him as she saw Erico asleep on the kitchen table hugging a bottle of Jack Daniels whisky. Vai tried to take the whisky bottle off her but failed and fell flat on his face as Erico grunted. "Hey, don't laugh bitch." Said Vai. Aliko held out a hand, he took it and pulled her down, lost his balance and landed on top of her. "Oh my … I think I came in at the wrong time!" said Drikon yawning looking at Aliko and Vai. They both went red.

Once everyone was up they decided they were going to shop till they drop. Vai brought Aliko a mc-flurry and some new bows for her hair.

**(The next day (Sunday))**

"Aliko will you go out with me?" Said Kayno.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooo!" Said Vai immediately, almost cutting him short. "I told you I love Aliko, you only asked her out to spite me….your the worst brother ever." Screamed Vai kicking in between the legs. Kayno fell to the ground holding his balls. "You said scouts honour that it would never leave that confiscation!" Kayno screamed in pain.

"Bugger off, I was never a scout, Aliko's mind, HANDS OFF!" said Vai walking away. Kayno got up, tapped Vai on the shoulder and as Vai turned round Kayno decked him. Vai fell flat on his back as Aliko ran to his side trying to pull him up to a seating position. Lily dragged Kayno into the kitchen to get an ice pack.

Aliko was surrounding Vai with tissue as she tried to stop the bleeding. "I'm yours now am I?" asked Aliko angrily.

"Look … I'm sorry!" said Vai looking guiltily.

"Is it true? … you know that you … me …" said Aliko. Vai looked at her going red then looked at the floor. Aliko blushed. She kissed him on the cheek and went into the kitchen to get some pain killers for Vai. He watched her go while going beetroot red. He stared down at the blood stained carpet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- New cupules

**Chapter 6- New cupules**

Vai had a face full of tissue sitting next to Aliko; she was surrounded with _his_ blood filled tissues. Vai moved his hand slowly towards Aliko's hand. He held it gently and shuffled towards her and rested his head on hers. Aliko smiled and removed the tissue surrounding his handsome face. "It seems to have stopped bleeding." She said moving away as Vai leaned in to kiss her , she went round the living room picking up all the tissues, to put them in the bin. Vai opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He walked over to her put a hand on ether side of her face and kissed her gently on the lips then held her close to him.

"Are you sure you ok?" said Lily trying to touch up Kayno.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as a thought ran through his head, Jealousy, yes that's it! "Lily would you go out with me?" he asked her with puppy eyes. "Yes, yes, YESSSSSS!" shouted Lily ecstatically. All is going to plan, make Aliko jealous, MAHAHAHA! Thought Kayno.

Phil snuck into the bath room and text Alex. "Do u want 2 go out with me?"

"Yes totally, that's what I've been waiting for!? Phil smiled and arranged a date for Monday after school.

Erico and Drikon sat next to each other in the spare room. "Looks like everyone's hooked up then." Said Drikon looking at Erico.

"Oh shut up." She said throwing herself at him. They had sex in Aliko's spare bedroom. Aliko walked in then walked straight back out. She told Vai what terrible sight she had seen. "You want me to get them out?" said Vai holding Aliko's hands. "No, lets go by some new sheets so we can burn them ones." She replied laughing.

"Aliko will you go out with me?" he said, his eyes shut tight.

"Yes, you twit." Giggled Aliko kissing him. Everyone started to laugh at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Cousin comes to stay

**Chapter 7 – Cousin comes to stay**

"So you guys are actually brothers?" said Laura shocked (She had passed out before the fight.) "Unfortunately, yes it's true." Said Vai from some were in Aliko's hair, she was sitting on his lap. "Kayno haha what's it like having this knuckle head for a brother then?" said Phil adjusting his bows. Kayno didn't answer for he was kissing Lily so much it looked like he was sucking her face off. "Huh? What?" said Kayno as Lily fell to the floor gasping for breath. What sorry couldn't hear you?" Kayno smiled and looked at Aliko from the corner of his eye. "Aliko is smiling, is it working?" thought Kayno.

"You got Vai as a brother, how's that feel?" said Drikon hugging Erico. "Honestly there no words to describe what I'm feeling." He replied with no expression. Everyone looked at Kayno then to Aliko, Vai was still lost in her hair. "Um … well my cousin id coming up after school, he'll be waiting for me outside the school gate." Said Aliko to change the subject. Vai made an appearance, "Your cousin cool, what's his name?" he asked pushing her hair away from his face. "Tim, he's just moved back from Japan." She said beaming.

**(After school)**

"Tim!" shouted Aliko waving. Tim tapped his stick on the floor a few times then turned round to look directly at her and the gang. A few of them gasped when they saw his eyes, they were pure white. He carried his walking stick and held the lead of his guide dog. Yep, he was blind. Aliko ran over and hugged him. He tapped his stick on the floor again and again. He walked over to Vai, poked him in the head and said "You must be Vai; Aliko never stops talking about you." He said holding out a hand. Vai looked at it and waved a hand in front of Tim's face. "Your blind." Said Vai shaking his hand.

"You don't miss much do you?" said Tim sarcastically and grinning.

"How did you know I was over here then?" said via rubbing his forehead. "Well, I can see through sound waves." He said "A bit like a bat, shall we say." Tim said still grinning.

"AWWWW" said Laura kneeling down by his guide dog. "What's her name?" she asked sweetly looking up at Tim.

"Felicity" he answered staring at nothing. They both grinned.

"Anyway we better get going." Said Aliko taking Vai and Tim by the arm. They started to walk home.

**(Back at Aliko's house)**

"Never stop talking about me Huh?" said Vai leaning in to Aliko.

"OH shut up." She said kissing him.

"You guys remind me of mum and dad, I mean before they died." Said Tim ambling towards the fridge. "He's defiantly your cousin." Said Vai smirking. "How's that then twit?" asked Aliko.

"You both go straight for the fridge." Said Vai laughing as Aliko hit him over the head with her school bag. He fell to the floor clutching his head. "AH, OW!" he said. She knelt besides him "Oh my god are you ok?" she said poking him. Suddenly he grabbed both her arms and pinned her to the floor. "Only joking!" said Vai as he started to kiss her neck.

"Get a room!" said Tim through a mouth full of chocolate.

"HAHA, oh shit we better get going!" said Aliko getting up with Vai still clinging on to her. "Were we going?" said Tim now biting into an apple. "We're going to see mum in the hospital." She said laughing as Vai tickled her. "OH, um … you really want me to meet your mum?" said Vai nervously. "She'll love you." Said Tim getting a biscuit. "Felicity!" he called. Obediently the golden brown guide dog walked to him and sat at his feet as he fed her the biscuit. "We off then?"

**(At the hospital) **

"Hey baby girl!" said Aliko's mum "Oh Tim common, give us a big hug." So Aliko lead Tim over to the bed and they hugged her. "Everything all right." She said looking at them both.

"Yeah fine, Tim's moved in down the street." Said Aliko, Vai came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "WOW, who's this handsome young man?" said Aliko's mum shocked to see Vai touching up her daughter." Oh this is Vai, haha, what are you doing?" said Aliko because Vai was blowing raspberries on her neck. Aliko's mum laughed. "You two seem to get along well!" she said laughing even more.

"Yeah they do, reminds me of mum and dad before the accident." Said Tim. Aliko and her mum looked glum then smiled and laughed. Vai stood there puzzled scratching his head, "Ah she'll tell me later." Thought Vai as he looked at Aliko. Aliko hugged him still laughing. The doctor came in saying "Sorry but you need to go now." Then he left.

"Ok see you later mum … love you!" said Aliko holding Vai's hand as they left. Out in the hall way Felicity pissed on the doctors leg.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Good night cheater

**Chapter 8 – Good night cheater**

"Hey, Aliko, do you want to go on a bike ride tomorrow?" asked Vai squeezing Aliko. "Yeah sure." She wheezed. It was the end of school they were walking to Aliko's house. "How come I've never gone round your house?" asked Aliko dodging a puddle.

"Oh, well I just never thought about it that's all, you should come round." Vai paused for a moment pulling Aliko towards him. "I have a _really_ **big **fridge." He said with a sexual grin on his face.

"You do know that is the worst chat up line in the history of chat up lines." Said Aliko laughing.

"Yes, yes I do … did it work?" he said hopefully. Aliko gave him a look that said, I'm going to regret this!, "Maybe" she said walking on. Vai walked behind her and slapped her arse. "OW! That hurt you perv." Aliko went red, looking round to see if anyone saw. "You know you love it!" said Vai licking Aliko's neck. Aliko flinched.

**(Aliko's house (Vai had gone home))**

"Are you sure you cam do it?" said Tim worrying with a biscuit in his hand. "Yes, for god sake." Said Aliko rolling her eyes "It's just a bike ride!" she started to eat some chocolate Vai gave her. "But what about your hypo-," Aliko cut him short saying "I can handle it" Tim looked gravely unconvinced he dropped the argument. He knew it upset her just mentioning it. He knew how confined she was; because of it she could barely do anything.

**(Later that night)**

Aliko was on the computer typing up her homework. She heard taps from her bed room window, opening it to find Vai hanging from a drain pipe. She gasped and pulled him in; he fell on top of her. She was in an extremely skimpy bed dress.

"Ooo, jackpot." Said Vai pinning her down, "Shh! don't let Tim hear." She whispered putting a hand over his mouth. Vai was lifting up her bed dress showing her knickers. She put a hand over her own mouth to stop her screaming. "Stop it you perv!!" she whispered even quieter. Tim was opening the door even though he was blind he threw a box at them and said "Don't forget protection!" he left the room, Vai looked at her with a devilish grin, he started kissing her. "No!" she said trying to push him off. "What's wrong?" said Vai raising his eyebrows.

"Just…not yet…OK, can you do that for me?" said Aliko sitting up.

"OK, anyway I came to ask you about the maths homework." Said Vai heading for his school bag.

"Oh my god!" said Aliko throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey… I never waste an opportunity" he said holding her homework. "You cheater!" she said trying to get her homework back. Vai dodged her and fell in her wardrobe. "Ooo, kinky!" he said holding up her black bikini. "Hey put that back!" she said running after him, chasing him around the room. "Oh shit!!" Vai and Aliko tripped over her school bag and landed on her bed together. "I thought you wanted to take things slow." He said smirking. "Oh piss off, it's late you should go home!" Aliko said pushing him off the bed and out of her room. She shut the door on him, she started typing again. Seeing Vai poking his head around the door, he gave her the puppy eyes, she just threw her homework at him saying, "See you tomorrow."


End file.
